Boundaries of Friendship
by XChibi-KitsuneX
Summary: Ch3!The Reikai Tentei are sent on another mission, a mission to relax! Koenma sends them to Hawaii,as a reward for their duties. But when mysterious deaths begin to occur on the island, they begin to wonder if it was ever really a vacation...{KuramaXOC}
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in YuYu Hakusho, but all non-related characters do belong to me! So there! Ha!  
  
**Boundaries of Friendship  
  
Prologue  
**

A gentle breeze blows, as grains of sand dance and palm trees sway. Clear aquamarine water slaps the beach rhythmically while people run and swim through it. Beneath the trees some sleep in hammocks, these people are on vacation ....and yes, this truly seemed like paradise. Hawaii was everything everyone had ever said about it and more. It was beautiful, clean, and peaceful.  
  
At least, down by the beach it was, but peaceful was not a word used to describe a lone beach house overlooking a cliff.  
  
'Help me.'  
  
"Did you hear that?" A young boy asked his companion as they both fearfully stared at the house that stood in front of them. Abandoned, and supposedly haunted.  
  
"N-no, Jake, what are you talking about?" Another boy replied timidly but determined to not admit he was afraid.  
  
"Tom, I think I heard someone asking for help....."  
  
'Hurry ...help me.......'  
  
Tom shivered his small body racked with a chill and it wasn't because of the weather. "How can you think that?"  
  
'Someone....anyone...'  
  
Jake swallowed hard, steeling his nerves and shoved his friend roughly in front of him. "Let's go help!"  
  
"M-maybe w-we should go get some adults...."  
  
"Well........"  
  
'Tom? Jake? Is that you guys? Help me!!'  
  
"Andrea?"  
  
Suddenly the disembodied voice coming from within the house sounded like a little girl they had been playing with before when they had heard the rumor about this house.  
  
All three children were vacationers and had meet on the beach. They had been playing when a suspicious looking youth had approached them. He claimed that he had been watching them play, and wanted to know if they wanted to hear a story.  
  
Answering yes, like normal curious children, he began to tell them the tale of the haunted house within their view. It was heard that after the owners died, anyone who entered was never seen again. Not much else was known, and the natives were superstitious people and did not dare to tempt fate.  
  
Andrea they had thought, had gone home. Jake however wanted to see for himself what a haunted house looked like up close, and had dragged his reluctant friend along. But now that it seemed that Andrea was in trouble, this wasn't fun and games anymore.  
  
"Andrea!! Are you okay? Where are you?!"  
  
'I'm in here! Please, help me! I'm stuck!'  
  
"Okay, okay! We're coming!"  
  
"Jake we really should go get help...."  
  
"No come on we can handle it. " The ten year old answered determinedly dragging his friend once more.  
  
The front door opened with a large groaning sound and the two boys couldn't help but cough as the dusty air from within the house was released.  
  
"Andrea? Where are---"  
  
"Jake what--"  
  
Neither two boys were able to finish their sentences, for as soon as they had set both feet past the threshold, there had been the sound of wings flapping and a flash of blue.  
  
The large door of the house closed and the two boys were never seen walking through it again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Wow, ....er so there ya go! Did I peak your curiosity yet? Please review! I would love to hear feedback on this!


	2. The News

**_Chapter 1: The News..._**

The spirit detective looked gleefully at his girlfriend, noticing her new outfit. She wore a very short skirt and a skin-tight halter top in the color of sky-blue. Truthfully, at first he was taken back by surprise.  
  
"Whoa, Keiko! ...Never thought I would see you dressed up like that." He spoke.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my clothes, Yusuke-kun?" the girl replied.  
  
He thought he would faint, hearing how she said his name.  
  
"No, nothing at all. Just never knew you could dress so sexy..." he sighed.  
  
"Hmm, yeah but I felt like it was time for a change..."  
  
The dark-haired boy smirked as he wrapped his arm around her. It was the same Keiko, but she seemed ...different. But it was no matter. In fact, Yusuke liked the new Keiko...  
  
"Would you like to see more, Yusuke-kun?" Keiko purred in his ear. "You bet..." he replied, struggling for breath. "Okay, but can you do me a little favor first?" "Anything you want..."  
  
She smiled slyly at him. But what she said next was something he had not expected.  
  
"Could you wake up now?"  
  
Yusuke looked at his girlfriend with a most confused look. What did she mean by that? Was he not awake already?  
  
"Come on, Yusuke! Get up already!" she cried, her arms waving about.  
  
And then, everything went black. Keiko had totally disappeared from his vision. Where did she go? He was just standing there...in the dark and empty space...all alone...  
  
Yusuke...Earth to Yusuke...  
  
"Yusuke! Come on already! Let's get moving!"  
  
Wait a minute... that did not sound like Keiko at all. In fact, the voice was far from it. But still, it did sound familiar... Finally, Yusuke opened his eyes...  
  
'Guess I had them closed. But hold up...that means it was only...' he thought to himself. The young man found himself lying in his bed in his room. He still did not notice the blue-haired girl still shaking his arm.  
  
"Aw man! That's totally bogus! It was only a dream!" he cried out suddenly.  
  
The shaking on his arm suddenly ceased. Yusuke then sat up in the bed as he turned to face the girl whom he once thought was Keiko. She looked at him and blinked her rose-colored pink eyes.  
  
"It's about time you got out of it! I've been trying to wake you up for some time now!" she cried. "You just messed up a perfectly good dream, Botan!" Yusuke whined. "Look, I don't have to tell you the good news if you don't want to hear it." "What good news?"  
  
That did it. She had his attention. Like going fishing...hook, line and sinker. It was so easy to capture his attention.  
  
"That part will have to wait. This is something I want to tell everyone. So get ready and get yourself to Kuwabara-kun's house A.S.A.P." she clapped her hands together.  
  
Making a sigh, Yusuke forcibly threw off his bed sheets and got up from the bed. He looked at the assistant with an annoyed expression. She only smiled back at him ...;  
  
"All I'm sayin' is this better be important enough to get me out of bed this early." He eyed her. "Don't worry, it will. You can trust me on this one." She assured him. "So what time do I have to be there?" "In exactly twenty minutes, okay? It's imperative that you make it on time. Well, I'll see you later."  
  
And with that, the Grim Reaper entered a portal. Just as it had appeared, it disappeared. This left the spirit detective shaking his head as he made his way over to the closet.  
  
Not surprisingly, Kuwabara's house was warm and familiar for all that were gathered. The many times they had met there to have these meetings had made them grow accustomed to it.  
  
"Well? Are we all just gonna sit here and admire each other or is there a point to this little gathering Botan?" Yusuke drawled from his spot on the couch.  
  
All of them had arrived and the ferry girl had yet to relieve the reason for their meeting. Surely if it was an emergency she would have spilled it by now.  
  
Botan, as bubbly as ever, made an ecstatic giggle. The boys sitting around her only watched her warily as they tried to figure out what she was thinking. Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably...  
  
"Hey, Botan what's the deal?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you boys say to a trip to a very exotic island?" she asked.  
  
"Are you serious? You mean we get to go? No mission...only R&R?" inquired a most anxious Yusuke.  
  
"That's right." replied the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Wait a second...this better not be like last time..." the spirit detective eyed her.  
  
With a somewhat nervous giggle she waved her hand dismissingly at the comment. "Come now, Yusuke! How could you question a vacation? Koenma simply wants to reward you all."  
  
"Are you sure there is no catch?" Kurama's polite voice intervened, making her giggle once more.  
  
"No! No catch at all!"  
  
"Sounds suspicious to me. Koenma isn't the type to be so outwardly generous." Hiei replied calmly from his perch by the window, ruby red eyes burning into her own rose colored ones.  
  
"Honestly! I try to bring you all some good news and all you can do is doubt me!" She finally shouted out of frustration, her lips forming a small pout.  
  
Yusuke only rolled his eyes. "Alright alright. Ya' don't have to yell at me like my mom...So where is this magical place?"  
  
Placing a smile once more on her face, Botan reached into her pocket and produced four tickets.  
  
"Uh, we can't see that far..." Kuwabara squinted his eyes, trying to read what was on the tickets. "Baka..." Hiei muttered under his breath. "Wanna' start already, shorty?!" "Hn...."  
  
"THESE TICKETS ...are for Hawaii! For a whole two weeks!" the Grim Reaper waved them in front of their faces, trying to prevent a battle from beginning. "Hawaii?!" Yusuke shouted, his eyes threatening to escape his eye sockets.  
  
"Wow! Really?" Kuwabara shouted as well, immediately forgetting his argument with the minute demon. "That's great! When do we go?"  
  
"Where in the hell is this Hawaii?" Hiei simply replied not knowing of Ningen countries or really caring. "And just what is so special about it?"  
  
Kurama, having more knowledge of Ningenkai, decided to explain to him. "It's a piece of land surrounded by water, hence it being an island. Kind of like how Japan is. Only it's much warmer over there..."  
  
"Yeah and with babes in bikinis all year long!" Kuwabara cut him off.  
  
"Yeah..." Yusuke sighed, having calmed down some.  
  
Kurama only sweatdropped and smiled. "Err...yes. But it is a beautiful place where many people go to relax."  
  
"Uh huh! And you lucky boys are going there courtesy of Koenma! This is the great reward for working so hard." Botan added happily.  
  
"When?" The spirit detective demanded to know.  
  
Kuwabara suddenly jumped from his seat. "Yeah! I can't wait to get there! Let's go now!"  
  
"Without packing?" Kurama then inquired, a small smirk gracing his lips.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd have to do that first...." Kuwabara agreed, looking heavenward in deep thought.  
  
Yusuke sighed and shook his head at his friend's antics. "Baka..."  
  
Pointing skyward, Botan looked serious as she spoke. "You have exactly three hours to get ready and be at the airport. Pack whatever you need and get there on time!"  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it! Nothin' but sun and fun in Hawaii!" Yusuke made a peace-sign.  
  
"I agree. It is nice to have a break once in a while." Kurama approved.  
  
"Hn, whatever... Just as long as he stays far away from me..." Hiei nodded towards Kuwabara.  
  
The tall fighter, however, was too busy daydreaming about what he would be doing in Hawaii once they arrived.  
  
"So get going!" and with that, Botan disappeared into a portal.  
  
Packing was done quickly for they were simply men who had no need to worry if their luggage was neat and tidy. Clothes and various essentials were thrown into the bags by both Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama had been neater, carefully folding his clothes before packing them away. Hiei simply waited for the kitsune to finish. He had nothing to pack and Kurama knew he would have to help him purchase clothes while in Hawaii.  
  
At the airport, which the group arrived just in time, they made their way over to where they would board the plane. They had already checked in their luggage and everything else was set. Now all they had to do was actually board the plane....  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see those hot mommas in those little bikinis!" Kuwabara howled. "Can you please close your mouth? You only sound stupid..." Hiei growled, digging his hands deep into his pockets. "You know, I can just beat you up right here you punk!" "I'd like to see you try...."  
  
Yusuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Can you guys just save it until we get there..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I guess."  
  
To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How will their plane trip go? Will they make it to this magical paradise without killing each other? Only the next chapter can tell! Please read and review! Thanks!


	3. Aloha!

Chapter 2: Aloha!

The plane ride itself proved to be extremely tedious. More than ten hours on the plane left both Yusuke and Kuwabara restless.

"Are we there yet?"

"Obviously not moron."

"Hey you punk! It was just a question, you don't have to be such a jerk!"

"It was just a question two hours ago when you first asked it! Now you're asking the same question every five minutes! It's freakin' annoying!"

"Geez, it's not my fault! I'm sooo bored and my butt is numb!"

"That's not the only thing that's numb..." Hiei remarked from behind Kuwabara's seat, sitting next to Kurama.

"Hey you shrimp I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

Kuwabara felt like he would burst. So did Yusuke....

"Hey! Don't make me go over there! Now just sit down and shut the hell up!"

Kurama only sat further back into his seat, pretending not to know them. Everyone that sat around the four boys stared with annoyed expressions. Kurama could tell that this would not be a relaxing ride.

After many agonizing hours on a plane with Kuwabara and Hiei constantly bickering and Yusuke having to stop them, they finally arrived.

"Damn, never again..." Yusuke huffed, rising out of his seat.

Once the group made their way out of the plane and over to claim their bags, they waited for the tour guides that were supposed to pick them up.

"One of them is supposed to be a girl right, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, anxiously.

"It's supposed to be a guy and a girl, Kuwabara..." Kurama corrected him.

"Well, are you sure they are going to find us? I mean where are they already?" He whined, looking around wildly and making a fool out of himself.

"They will be here soon enough, try to be patient." The kitsune told him firmly as they all stood by searching around with their eyes.

Finally, seemingly out of nowhere they heard a female voice calling their attention.

"Blaze-kun! How are we supposed to find them?! You didn't even ask what they look like?" the voice continued to yell.

Yusuke, putting his hands onto his hips, turned to the source and noticed two people looking quite stressed. At least, that's what he thought...the girl seemed to be extremely angered....

The tall young man to whom she was venting her anger on simply held his arms up in front of him in a submissive gesture. He seemed more relaxed about the whole matter. "Easy, easy Suki-chan. Don't bite my head off! We'll find them, I mean really how hard can it be?"

"I don't even want to go there...." she sighed, rolling her bright blue eyes at him.

She quickly turned, pointing to the large population of people walking around in the airport. But as she pointed, she gasped loud enough for him to hear.

Mocking her, he gasped loudly as well and then bent down to her level, being at least two to three heads taller than her. "Okay, now what?" He inquired, not seeing the source of her surprise.

She pointed wildly at a person standing not too far away from them. "I see the most gorgeous guy in the whole universe standing right before me!"

She quickly tugged on his arm, urging him to look at where she was pointing. In fact, she got so excited, she latched onto his arm for support.

"Oh geez, here we go again." He muttered while rolling his eyes knowing fully well that his friend would find these gorgeous men at least once a week.

Lightly smacking his arm, Suki began to grow even jittery and it looked like she was going to explode with energy. "No, you don't understand! He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

She continued to point and glance back at a certain green-eyed redhead that stood among the group of boys across from them.

Her companion sighed and fought off the urge to roll his light grey eyes once more. "If ya like him so darn much, why don't you go over and say hi?"

Suddenly stopping in place, she turned her head and looked at him. She held her mouth wide open in shock before smacking his arm. "What are you saying?! Are you crazy?! I can't just walk up to him like that!"

"Fine then, if you won't I will." With that he turned from her and headed to the group of boys, raising his arm and shouting to grab their attention. "Hey there! Aloha and all that, welcome to the island of Kaui."

Slightly startled, Yusuke's eyes grew wide. "Uh...hi?"

Kuwabara snickered at Yusuke's reaction but immediately stopped when he noticed the young man's companion. "Ooh...."

Kurama and Hiei could only roll their eyes, not knowing what to expect from the fighter. The girl stared dreamily at the kitsune, unable to speak.

"Yeah, hi! The name's Blaze." He then turned to his companion and she was shoved forward seemingly without any of his limbs touching her. "Go on, don't be rude, introduce yourself!"

Blushing fiercely, the girl stuttered and looked at the group before her. She usually would have not been so shy but because of a certain member of the group...."Umm...yeah...I have a name....and nice to m....meet you...."

Looking at her strangely, Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "What the hell is your name?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please don't mind him...it was a lengthy plane ride here...." Kurama gently interrupted, making up for his partner's rudeness.

Blaze shrugged and nodded. "Its one hell of a long ride. Makes your ass numb." He then started to turn pulling his unnamed companion with him. "Well she just thought you guys looked a little lost and we came to see if you needed help, do you? Otherwise we have to go and meet up with this certain party..." He explained waiting for them to answer before walking away.

Kuwabara just nodded dumbly, still too busy ogling his companion to have heard what he had said.

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei answered still slightly annoyed by the girl's antics and not really caring about much.

"Actually, we were waiting for two people to pick us up. But it's been well over an hour already and we still haven't seen them..." Kurama noted.

"But we would love to be accompanied by you! Ah, to be greeted in a new place by such a beautiful woman!" Kuwabara exclaimed, holding Suki's hands.

Not sure of what to do, Suki slowly tried to back away. She looked back at Blaze for help.

He walked over to her, closer to the others and his eyes suddenly widened slightly. If one paid attention it had seemed like he had suddenly sniffed the air, but disguised it behind a small sneeze and then turned back to his friend. "What's the matter Suki? The man's giving you a compliment." He stated with a smirk but stood by close enough should the other boy become a little too persistent.

"B....b....but....." Suki began.

She never did finish her sentence, because the more she struggled the more she became unbalanced. Her hands were quickly released from the boy's larger ones as she tried to walk away, only to trip over Blaze's foot. This sent her flying conveniently into the warm arms of a certain kitsune.

Stepping back with the sudden added weight, Kurama held her tightly until he felt her regain her balance and then helped her stand up once more. "Are you all right?" He asked his voice warm and comforting.

Yusuke turned at the question. He had been innocently eyeing some other woman's legs and had not seen what had happened. In his eyes he only saw Kurama holding the girl. "Whoa! Kurama! You hardly know the girl!"

Kurama felt his cheeks instantly color at the accusation. "Didn't you see what happened?" He retorted.

"Moron. Kurama isn't perverted. He's not like you." Hiei intervened annoyed by his childish remark.

"Oh... whatever....anyway, I'm still pissed!" the Spirit Detective shrugged.

Very reluctant to let go, Suki held on to Kurama's strong arms. He, however, turned his attention to Yusuke at hearing his comment.

"Yeah, where the hell are those two? Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know about that would you?" Now Kuwabara was confused rather than disappointed.

Hiei then looked at Blaze, expecting an answer.

Rubbing the back of his head, suddenly realizing the situation, he laughed nervously. "Uh, just what are your names?"

"The name's Yusuke, there's Kuwabara, Hiei and that guy over there that's making out with your friend is Shuuichi..." the boy with the slick-backed hair replied.

"You know very well we're not so stop that Yusuke!" Kurama yelled, blushing a deep red.

Suki blushed as well, immediately stepping out of his embrace and backed up into Blaze. It was then that Suki realized something. She gasped and looked up at her friend.

"Something wrong?" Hiei glanced at them.

A half nervous grin suddenly graced Blaze's face as he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. By the way as I was saying, welcome to the island of Kaui and we were supposed to pick you up an hour ago." He stated quickly watching them all, minus Hiei look at him in slight shock. "Eh heh, oops?"

Suki sweatdropped at her partner's actions. "I told you that we should have asked for more detail..."

"Right...uh....Blaze, right?" Yusuke smirked.

"And you are?" Kurama looked at the girl.

Looking into his bright green eyes, Suki again found herself to be very nervous and shy. She was still unable to answer the kitsune's question.

"Oh for Kami's sake just stop drooling and say your name already. Suki, Su-ki. It's not that hard." Blaze remarked, watching her give him one of her dirtiest looks. He knew that he would have to pay dearly for his outburst later.

"Ah, Suki. That's a pretty name." Kurama commented, hoping to ease the girl's shyness.

"I told you to get a room Ku- Shuuichi!" Yusuke shouted once more.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room with her." Kuwabara added on immediately.

When everyone turned to him and his outward statement of perverted-ness, he blinked stupidly and then asked. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Hiei only replied his one comment that worked for any occasion. "Baka..."

Yusuke slapped himself mentally, not wanting to see Hiei and Kuwabara go at it again. Not after they had spent so long in a plane with the two of them bickering over something so stupid. How much could a person take of seeing his friends fight over who had the better fighting techniques? …Or anything else for that matter. The list could just go on and on...unluckily for Kurama and Yusuke.

However, another fight seemed to be brewing without Yusuke being aware...

"You are so dead!" Suki threatened Blaze.

His eyes flashed with mischief as he regarded her. "As if you can catch me to kill me." He stated calmly.

Kurama noticed this and smiled, sweatdropping as well. "Um, wouldn't it be best that we get out of here? It would make so much more sense."

"Finally, someone is smart enough to make a decision that makes sense..." Hiei commented.

"I totally agree with Shuuichi-san! Come on, Blaze! We should get going!" Suki agreed. She began, sounding all so sweet before ending her sentence on a most disturbing-sounding evil voice.

"Er, yeah, let's go. I'll just trail behind." He replied easily as the girl gave him a final warning look and then led the way out of the airport.

The air was clean and crisp. Warm breezes washed over them as the sun beamed down. The humidity was not stifling and the weather felt

"Hey this is really nice!" Kuwabara exclaimed looking around like a child brought to a candy store for the first time.

"Yeah, I could definitely get used to this." Yusuke agreed stretching lazily.

"Hey, let's go to the beach right now!"

"It would be a better idea to go to our hotel first, Kuwabara." Kurama intervened.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Hearing Kuwabara suggest about the beach made Suki stop in place and gasping yet another time in one day. She held her hands to her face and looked absolutely nervous. Her cheeks soon became a red as bright as Kurama's hair.

Only a few of the boys actually cared and looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong, my darling?!" Kuwabara grabbed onto her shoulders.

Not expecting him at all to appear before her, she yelped and immediately jumped into the arms of Blaze. She then pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph..." she huffed.

"What did I do?" asked the confused Kuwabara.

Blaze dropped her from his arms and frowned at her also getting annoyed by her unexplained outbursts. "Just what is your problem?"

"Ow! I'm a damsel in distress here and you can't think of even to help me! How could you drop me on my butt like that?!" she cried, looking up at him from the floor.

Yusuke immediately burst out laughing. "She's probably pissed that she jumped into the wrong boy...."

That is also the same moment Yusuke chose to nudge Kurama's arm. The detective raised an eyebrow knowingly at him. Kurama simply closed his eyes and turned his head not even bothering to reply.

Yusuke only laughed harder at his reaction feeling quite satisfied with himself.

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots..." Hiei muttered.

Kuwabara immediately thought the insult was aimed for him. "What was that shorty?"

"You heard me!"

"Why you, I should go and throw you in the ocean, with any luck, you'll drown!"

"I'd like to see you try and do that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

While the two argued, Blaze merely looked down at his longtime friend and grinned. "Well damsel. You're being annoying. Normal damsels aren't annoying."

"I am not annoying! Now just help me up and let's go already!" she huffed.

Yusuke continued to laugh uncontrollably, enjoying their argument. Hiei on the other hand, rolled his eyes, still quite annoyed.

Kuwabara puffed up his chest, trying to produce a tough look. "Let me help her! I will be her knight in shining armor!"

Blaze merely stared at him neither disturbed nor upset; he just shrugged and leaned back.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Are we leaving yet or what?"

"Yeah sure, as soon as someone helps me up!" Suki exclaimed angrily.

Kuwabara made his way over to where she sat on the ground and gently helped her onto her feet. He held onto her arms, looking like a lovesick puppy. After a minute, she began to feel slightly uneasy.

"Don't make me have to use my ninja skills on you!" she threatened.

"Ninja skills?" Kurama asked, slightly confused.

"Oh please." Blaze drawled as he began to lead the group. "Follow me, the hotel is over there."

To be continued…

A/N: Well, that's another chapter done! So sorry it took so long! ;ButReikai Tantei has finally arrived in Hawaii and now time for them to get their hotel room. So far the vacation seems normal and they also made a couple of new friends. Maybe this trip wasn't as bad as they thought… Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Quickly gathering their things, the group obediently followed him. It was not a long walk to the hotel, for they reached it within ten minutes. They soon approached the front desk where they were greeted by an older man.

"How can I help you all today?" the elderly man smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'd like a million dollars, a mansion, umm…"

"Yusuke, please..." Kurama intervened shaking his head. "I do believe the man was being serious."

"Right, right. We're here to check in; it should be under Urameshi, party of four."

The man merely smiled and sweatdropped before turning his back to them. "Of course. We have your room ready and I have your key right here."

The group waited for him to turn back around and handed Yusuke the key to their room. He waved to the group, watching them walk over to the hall.

"So what is your room number? If they did it right over there at Reikai, then it should be the room next to ours." Suki looked over Yusuke's shoulder.

The kitsune, wise and clever as ever was quick to pick up on a certain word that had escaped her mouth. "Reikai?"

"Yeah, what did you mean by that?" Yusuke joined in, suddenly on the defensive as well.

Kuwabara merely gasped and did a wonderful impression of a fish out of water as he gaped at her and shouted. "They know!"

"Quiet baka, we don't know for sure." Hiei growled.

The tall young man they had met only half an hour ago mentally slapped himself. "What are you guys going on and on about this Reikai? She said Reiki, the travel company you guys came with."

"I distinctly heard Reikai." Hiei countered, ruby eyes burning into the newcomers.

He could tell they were hiding something, and he didn't like it.

Now she had done it... This meeting was not going too smoothly, at least not as much they hoped it would be with Reikai Tantei. Especially with a demon like Hiei, it was very hard to get anything past him.

Looks like it was time for a change of subject... at least not intentionally....

"Anou, Suki! Watch out!" Kurama warned.

But it was too late; she had bumped into the statue. It clunked against the wall before falling forward, taking her down with it to the floor.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain.

"Are you okay?!" Yusuke asked, bewildered by the fact that someone as clumsy as her existed.

"I can't move!" she said, trying to push off the statue that lay on top of her.

"I'll rescue you fair maiden!!" A certain carrot top shouted triumphantly, as he lifted the statue in one great heave.

Then he shouted in pain himself as he sprained a few muscles from doing such a thing. "Damn it that was really heavy!" He exclaimed small tears of pain in his eyes.

"You thought it wouldn't be you idiot?!?" Yusuke shouted.

"Um, not really?"

Everyone merely stared at him and sighed.

Kurama chuckled, making a swift glance at Blaze. It seemed that the kitsune still suspected something but decided to leave it for now. Instead, he bent down to help the somewhat dazed Suki up.

She graciously took his hand and stood. Hoping the "accident" was enough to make the boys forget what she had stupidly said earlier. However, the pain felt all too real.

Hiei glanced at her and then looked at Kurama. A wordless message told Hiei to save whatever he had to say for later.

Suki laughed nervously, looking back at Blaze. She scratched the back of her head, hoping her partner was not too disappointed in her for almost making things more complicated than needed be.

In response to the look, he shook his head slightly and frowned briefly showing that he wasn't entirely pleased with her behavior. Then he turned to the group once more. "Well, I'm sure you want to go and rest, it's been a long day for you guys, I'm sure. Our job is to escort you around, give you the royal treatment and whatnot. If you need us, our room number is 128."

"Yeah, just knock if you guys want to do something later." Suki added.

"Okay, sure. We'll keep that in mind." Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah! Let's check out the beach later!" Kuwabara stated, excitedly.

Hiei only shook his head and smirked. "I, for one, am going to rest. After spending all that time on the plane with him, I think I need a break."

Kurama chuckled at the comment and waved goodbye with one arm as they all headed towards their room.

"Rest well." Blaze called out before turning and heading into his own room as well.

"See you later!" Suki waved before she hurriedly followed after Blaze.

Once they were inside and the door was closed, the girl jumped onto the couch that stood at the center of the room. However, she looked at her friend, pouting.

"Don't look at me like that." He commented calmly, looking tired as he yawned. "Do me a favor and close the shades?"

"Okay...." she mumbled.

Hopping over the back of the couch, landing onto the floor, she walked towards the windows. She did as she was told and pulled down the shades. Suki then walked back to the couch and watched her partner from the side.

Comfortable with the thought that no one would be able to see, the tall young man touched the amulet that hung around his neck with the fire emblem.

If there had been anyone but Suki currently in the room, they would have certainly been surprised to have seen two large black bat-like wings suddenly materialize, protruding from his back as a long black speared tipped tail fell to the floor.

Blaze stretched his wings expanding them to their full span and then let them hang loose once more. He blew an annoying tendril of reddish brown hair from his light hazel eyes and stretched languidly onto the bed.

"Aww, now you're gonna' go to sleep, Blaze-niisan?" Suki asked with a pout.

To her, the transformation was very common. Only she knew of his secret and what he really was. So as he changed in front of her, it was no big deal...

He, usually being very self conscious of his appearance around others, was totally comfortable around her and didn't mind her seeing him in his true form.

"Iie. Just resting, it was a long day for us too you know."

She seemed to be deep in thought before walking over to the bed. Looking down at him, she placed a gentle hand on his soft hair.

"Mind if I go over to their room and see what they're up to?"

He sat up and looked uneasy. "Why do you want to do that for? Leave them be or they will be even more suspicious of us."

"Hmph...you never let me have any fun..." she pouted once more.

In the room next door, where the four members of Tantei stayed, a somewhat serious discussion arose.

"I still say she said Reikai..." Hiei spoke suddenly.

"I heard that too....I wonder how she knew about it...it seemed like her partner knew also..." Yusuke agreed, nodding his head.

"Hey, ya' think they're part of Tantei too?!" Kuwabara asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Possibly." Kurama agreed making his statement sound even more intelligent.

"But if they were, why would they keep it a secret from us?" Yusuke countered.

"That is where the mystery lies."

"Let us stop the foolish act Kurama, both you and I know that her partner is definitely a demon, I could sense it since the moment he approached us." Hiei broke into the conversation.

"So could I, he seemed to be able to do the same with us as well."

"So, what do we do then?" Kuwabara asked yet another question.

"Well, for now we should just watch our backs. We don't even know who they work for yet. For all we know, they could be some assassins trying come after us..." Yusuke stated as he thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"Although, I wouldn't doubt it if she were a demon too..." Hiei shook his head.

"Now Hiei, just because she's a little....ummm..." Kurama tried to come up with an explanation.

"She's friggin' weird. But I wanna' know what she's doin' hanging around with a demon..." Yusuke smirked.

"Same here..." Kuwabara agreed.

"Besides, I know about a certain fox that she has her eyes set on..."

"Who?"

"Kurama knows, don't ya Kurama? I say we use that weakness of hers to our advantage." The spirit detective commented mischievously. "I mean come on, I'm sure fox boy here could get some information out of her."

"W-wait a minute Yusuke! I'm not so sure I want to put her through such a thing..."

"Why not? I say it's a good plan."

"Urameshi! I am ashamed of you! How could you even be thinking of doing that to a girl?!" Kuwabara stood up.

Blinking once then twice at the boy standing in front of him, Yusuke chuckled before responding. "Then what do you suggest we do? Besides, Kurama stole a lot of girls' hearts. What's so different about this one? She's still a girl."

"But it's different now, Yusuke..." Kurama whispered softly.

"How so? We don't even know if she's friend or foe! I mean that whole thing about keeping a demon companion is kind of weird."

Both Kurama and Hiei stared at him blankly.

"Well, it's different with you guys."

"I still don't like it! You can't dishonor a woman like that!" Kuwabara continued to defend his position.

"It's not like I'm askin' him to kill her or somethin'..." Yusuke heaved a sigh.

"Whatever you must do, I suggest doing it in a subtle way. Who knows what connections they have...it would be best for all of us if no one screwed up..." Hiei put his comment in.

"Exactly we must remain on our guard." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Right right, I knew a nice normal vacation was too much to ask for." Yusuke replied, heaving a sigh. "So we still don't have a plan..."

"Well, I don't think that they know we have a clue about anything. Why don't we continue to act normal for now...at least until we can figure out a way to go about this..." the kitsune suggested.

"Just as long as you don't hurt the girl." Kuwabara added.

"Hn...fine..." Hiei nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. It startled everyone in the room as not even Kurama nor Hiei felt a presence.

"Who the hell is that?" Yusuke asked, quite loudly.

"Only one way to find out..." Kurama said, walking to the door.

He opened it to find...

"Hi, Shuuichi-san!" it was Suki.

"Hello...." He answered back with a warm smile as if their previous conversation had never occurred.

"What brings you here?"

"Do you guys mind if I come in? Blaze kinda' fell asleep and I had more energy than him....so, can I hang out with you guys for a while?" she asked innocently.

"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with that..." Yusuke started glancing at the others for approval.

"Who made you king, Urameshi? What if it bothered the rest of us?"

"Hiei..."Kurama commented, not liking his rude outburst.

"I certainly want her in! Come on baby." Kuwabara grinned, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Taken back slightly by the difference in responses, Suki sweatdropped and laughed nervously. She leaned more towards the fox, not only enjoying his closeness but to hide from the disturbing boy on the bed. Kurama noticed this. "Don't worry. Please, come in..."

She walked into the room and sat in a free chair. The redhead closed the door behind him and found a seat for himself. Yusuke, on the other hand, did not take his eyes off of her.

"So, what do you think of this place so far?" she asked, trying to ignore the piercing chocolate-brown eyes.

"It's great! Especially now that I found you..." Kuwabara winked at her.

"Tell me something....Suki...." Yusuke spoke up suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked, caught off guard.

"One piece or two-piece?"

"What?!"

The young punk laughed mischievously as he winked at her. "Come on, no secrets here, right?" He responded, putting slight emphasis on the word 'secrets'.

She knew exactly what the detective was doing. "Why? Want to try it on? If you're so concerned....it's a two-piece."

Hiei made an almost silent sigh, sitting in the small recliner by the window. Even if they were on a mission, he would always count on Yusuke to never be totally serious. Kurama, on the other hand, looked away, feeling his face grow quite warm.

"Urameshi! Don't spoil it for me!" Kuwabara cried.

'Oblivious as ever....baka....' Hiei muttered to himself.

"Nah, I think your clothes are too petite for me." He responded good-naturedly, not having expected his plan to work.

"So ...what now?" Kuwabara asked wanting to break the silence that had fallen in the room

As if thinking very hard, Suki closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. It was not long and Kurama was about to open his mouth to suggest something when he was suddenly cut off...

"I hope you boys remembered to pack your shorts..." the girl suddenly opened her eyes.

"I have mine on..." Yusuke stated, showing them the waist of his green boxers.

"Not those you doofus!" Kuwabara smacked him over the head.

Immediately smacking him back, the spirit detective then realized his mistake and gave a small laugh. "Oh yea...those shorts. Of course I have those too."

A chorus of agreement echoed across the room except for Hiei, but that problem could be easily fixed as buying a pair in one of the hotel's stores.

"We're gonna' go to the beach?!" The carrot top asked enthusiastically.

"Yup! But...I heard no response from Hiei-san over there! Ne, I say we hit the store first and get him a pair! Then we hit the beach!" Suki said, making a twirl in the air with her finger.

Hiei looked at her in disbelief, either terrified or annoyed. "Oh? And what if I don't want to?"

His piercing blood-red eyes seemed to be challenging her as he looked into her light blue ones. She only smirked, standing up from her seat and made her way over to him. She bent down slightly and smiled sweetly at him.

He continued to stare at her unfazed by her personality; which so far was no different from Botan's.

Well, Botan wasn't as clumsy.

But still, he was immune to the sweet looks and puppy dog eyes. "Well?" He asked challenging her once more.

He'd rather go to the store with Kurama or one of the other idiots, rather than go in a large group as if he was some child who didn't know how to buy clothes for himself.

"I wanna' help you buy one! Besides, you're so cute and little, you might get lost! Plus it's better to get a girl's opinion because well....you're guys...." she suddenly burst, quickly grabbing the fire-ice demon into a tight hug.

All of the other boys looked on in shock, not knowing how to respond to that. But it was not long before Kuwabara burst into laughter.

"Ha ha, look at shorty!"

"Wow, she really is crazy..." Yusuke stated, still in somewhat shock.

Kurama chuckled, receiving a death glare from the small demon.

Hiei was shaking with anger for the few milliseconds she held him before roughly pushing her off.

"I may not be as tall as the rest of you, but that does not mean I need to be babied!" He growled moving to another end of the room and far far away from her, angrily lamenting the fact that his katana was still in the luggage carefully wrapped with a charm Koenma had sent so that the metal detectors wouldn't pick it up.

"Eh, I wouldn't do that again if I were you...." Yusuke commented, noticing the look of pure anger and perhaps embarrassment on the minute demon's face.

"But I didn't mean it in a bad way...." pouted the girl.

"Hn...." was all Hiei said, glaring at her.

"It's all right, Suki-chan. It's just that he would rather not have anyone mention about his height." Kurama whispered, having suddenly appeared next to her.

_'He called me Suki......chan?'_ she thought, falling into a dreamlike trance. Suki remembered when Blaze was teaching her Japanese, he being Japanese, taught her what it meant to call someone with the "chan" suffix. It seemed that she had totally forgotten about what had just happened.

"Wow..." Yusuke muttered.

"Uh-huh." Kuwabara agreed but not for the same reason. He was in his own trance like state staring at her dreamily.

Kurama merely stared at her blankly, wondering what had suddenly come over her.

"Um, Suki-chan? Are you okay? Hello?" the fox waved a hand in her face.

She quickly shook her head, coming out of her daydream. "Of course! What made you think something was wrong? Boys...anyway, let's get going!"

"Hey, let's get our stuff first. I mean, we gotta' bring our shorts and stuff..." Yusuke stopped her.

"Yeah, we still have to change." Kuwabara added in.

"Why don't you go get yourself ready first, Suki-chan? Then we will meet you in the lobby." Kurama added in. "Besides, wouldn't your friend want to come along too?"

"Oh yeah....I kinda' forgot my stuff. And of course, I wouldn't forget about him." she smiled.

Being the gentleman that he always wanted to be, Kuwabara leapt up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the door. He bowed as he opened it for her while he winked.

She laughed nervously but nodded as she walked out of the room. She heard the door close behind her and she began to head into the room she shared with Blaze. But something that she bumped into did not allow her to even make it to the door.

_-To be continued…._

**A/N: Sorry about the long update… But don't worry, the time between postings will most definitely lessen.**


End file.
